Geass Vs The Death Note
by Knight of Zer0
Summary: Lelouch v.s Light Zero v.s Kira The Ultimate Battle of Wits and Strategy is about to begin!
1. Betrayal

9:30 PM. walking home from L's funeral

Light Yagami, Kira proved himself to be L's superior. He has outmatched the century's greatest detective and now... he felt disappointed.

"Hmm..." Light muttered. "Maybe... Ryuk was right. With L out of the picture I'll be able to rebuild my perfect world as Kira without any obstacles, but it seems too easy to be true. Maybe I need to find a tougher opponent." He laughed.

The clouds grew dark and black as it suddenly started to rain. Raindrops started to pound at Light's defenseless head.

"Ugh!" He grunted. "I've got to get home fast!

He started running surprisingly quick for a college student who doesn't play any sports or participate in any physical activities for that matter. He tried cutting through a dark alleyway but tripped on his shoelaces.

He toppled to the ground on his stomach and started tying his shoelaces as quickly as he could. As he was desperately trying to get his laces untangled while rain was still pounding his head harder than ever, a girl who looked no older than 16 years old started walking in his direction. Not noticing him for some reason, she walked right past him.

He looked up to see the young girl's soaked blonde hair suddenly fly out of her face.

The girl's eyes glowed dark red and a huge flash of light engulfed both of them. Before Light blacked out he felt a cold feeling trickle down his spine.


	2. Sleep

"Lelouch? Hey... Lelouch. Lelouch!" Rivalz yelled at the top of his lungs into Lelouch's ear.

"Woah!" Lelouch cried after waking up. He looked down and realized he was standing up.

"Hey Rivalz. Was I... *yawn* sleepwalking again?

"Yep!" Rivalz replied immediately. "You've been doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah, no need to remind me." Lelouch said while rubbing his his eyes.

"You've really got to stop all that late night studying Lelouch. You're at the top of the class already!"

"Yeah I guess you have a point. Goodnight Rivalz."

Lelouch walked back into his room at Ashford Academy. He checked to see if his sister Nuunally was still asleep and then plopped down onto the floor beside his bed, and wrapped himself in a sleeping bag.

"Hey, C.C are you still awake?"

Lelouch glanced over at the table above him to check the time. It was 1:00 am.

"Oh..." Lelouch said sarcastically before he fell asleep.


	3. Hunt

Lelouch slept in the next morning. It was Saturday so he could finally catch up on all the hours of sleep he lost that week. He finally got out of bed around noon.

"C.C?" Lelouch mumbled as he climbed out of his sleeping bag. He climbed on top of his bed where C.C was sleeping. He looked around the whole room and she was no where to be found. "Not this again." Lelouch moaned. "I have to find her before she gets into any trouble. She's probably at the pizzeria or something she has a strange liking for that kind of stuff.

"Big brother?" Nuunally said in high pitched voice. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah." Lelouch said in a kind tone of voice. I'll be back soon don't worry."

"Stay safe." Nuunally whispered as Lelouch walked out the door."

Lelouch started running as fast as could out of Ashford and into town as soon as the door closed. High rise buildings were everywhere. He took shortcuts through alleys to get to the pizzeria faster.

"Just a couple more blocks." Lelouch panted. *Gasp* "I'm not cut out for this."

Lelouch stopped running and instead started walking slowly to the pizzeria. While he was cutting through another alley he saw two Birtannian men beating up what looked like a seventeen year old boy. It was none other than Light Yagami confused and overwhelmed by the new world he was taken to.

"Ugh..." Light thought to himself. I can't do anything to them. The Deathnote is useless unless I know their names. Even if I could I can't make the shinigami eye trade with Ryuk either because he's not here. Is this the end of me and what happened to the world? All the technology seems so advanced, but the world has plunged into a horrible condition. Is this a world without Kira?

Light watched a skinny black-haired boy approach the men that were pounding him.

"You there!" Lelouch called.

The two men turned to see Lelouch standing before them activating his Geass power.

"You are done here, now go home." Lelouch said in a commanding tone.

The two men immediately walked away without saying a word.


	4. Contact

Light looked up at Lelouch dumbfounded.

"H-How did you-" Light managed to say before he was interrupted by Lelouch.

"Umm... They work for... my dad!" Lelouch panicked.

"Whatever the reason I'm very grateful, but the thing is." Light said before he was interrupted yet again.

"You're an honorary Britannian aren't you? Stuff like that is pretty natural in the city you shouldn't be out here."

"Oh? Well maybe I could-"

Light stopped speaking the second he laid eyes on the blonde haired girl. The same girl he saw the second before he blacked out.

"Umm, can you hold on a second. Please wait here I have something I need to ask you in a minute. Light finished

Light followed the girl and Lelouch ran to the pizzeria the second Light turned his back. The blonde girl entered a coffee shop and went into the restroom, but Light proceeded to follow her. The girl spotted him.

"You really shouldn't be in-"

Light covered up her mouth.

"We need to talk." Light growled. "In here no one will overhear us that's why I followed you here." (Cause I'm not a pervert like L was.) Light thought to himself jokingly.


	5. Cresela

"Okay." The girl sighed. "I'll talk with you."

"How did you get us here? How did you get ME here? What have done?!

"It's a power. Called Geass. The girl replied.

Light was shocked to receive such and ernest response.

"My Geass allows me to travel through time." The girl continued.

"How did you obtain such a power?!" Light demanded.

"From a boy, no, more like a demon named V.V. He gave me my Geass power and told me to use it to go back in time to stop him from being born, no, created! But neither of us knew that I can't control what time I am sent to. I was sent to sometime in 1500's apparently. I didn't like it there so I kept searching for the perfect time period to spend the rest of my life. Warping from countless times to others I eventually found a nice calm place to live. Japan, 2005. I live there for a few years but got bored and decided to leave. I snuck into an alley so no one would see me activate my Geass and I ended up here. How's THAT for an explanation?" The girl finished while taking a bright red cherry out of a tiny bag in her pocket.

"Why did you have to drag me into this?! Light cried in disbelief.

The girl ate the cherry and took out another one. She started to walk toward one of the bathroom stalls but before she opened it up she turned to Light.

"Oh, and you can call me Cresela. You should probably get out of here before someone sees you too. Also, meet me at room 405 at the Tsiumo Hotel at 6:00 PM. sharp, I hate waiting.

Then Cresela shut the stall door in Light's face after she stuck another cherry in her mouth. Light just stood there on his knees and then got up slowly to walked out of the restroom.


	6. Escape

Light walked out of the coffee shop to see Lelouch and C.C walking out of a pizzeria together. They appeared to be talking but he wasn't close enough to be sure. Light ran toward Lelouch to finish his conversation with him.

"Hey-" Light panted. "Sorry about before I just-."

"Don't sweat it." Lelouch interrupted. "I understand.

"Who's your friend over there with the green hair?"

C.C glanced over at them.

"Oh! Umm. That's just my...." Lelouch began. (I've got to think of something!) He thought. "She's my... girlfriend! Lelouch said in a panicked tone of voice.

C.C gave him a nasty glare.

"Lulu." C.C called over to him. "We need to get going now if were gonna see that movie!

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Lelouch answered. (Thanks C.C you're a lifesaver) Lelouch thought to himself happily.) "We can talk later though meet me at the pizzeria next Saturday okay?

"Absolutely." Light replied. "See you then."

Light watched Lelouch and C.C walk off. He checked his watch and saw that it was 4:00 already.

"Two more hours..." Light said to himself. "Plenty of time."

Light walked over to the Cyber Cafe next to the coffee shop. He logged on to a computer, pulled out sleek black notebook from him pocket and began to write the names of Britannia's worst criminals.


	7. Reload

6:00 PM. Tsiumo Hotel

"This is it, room 405." Light said to himself.

He walked into the room. The fireplace warmed up the room the titled floors and the green carpet made the room feel welcoming. Light saw Cresela sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She didn't notice him walk into the room.

"I'm here." Light said in a monotone voice.

Cresela turned around slowly and saw Light standing at the the door. She took another cherry, this time out of a bigger bag on her lap, and ate it.

"I'm sorry do you want some?" she asked holding out a handful of cherries.

"No thanks, do you have any potato chips?"

"Naw, I'm not a big fan of that salty stuff." She said sucking sticky red juice from the cherries off of her finger. "Have a seat."

Light sat down next to Cresela. Cresela reached over to a table and picked up a card.

"Here." She said handing him a fake I.D. "Your name is now Light Yamada.

".....Yamada?"

I've also sighed you up for classes at Ashford academy. You will be attending classes there starting tomorrow."

"I'm a college student. I can't just attend a high school with a bunch of ki-"

"You could definitely pass as a seventeen year old kid besides your new I.D states that you're seventeen years old so deal with it!"

"How did you make this?" Light asked

"When you're constantly moving from one time period to another you have to make a lot of these.

"But... still, why sign me up for this Ashford place?

"You're gonna need a place to stay aren't you? You could make some new friends there too, and you'll definitely ace all your classes. Cresela said jokingly. "Since this whole this is my fault I figured I should help you out. You can thank me later."

"Ugh!" Light moaned

"Oh, stop whining! You're lucky that I did all of that for you! Cresela scolded.

She looked down and saw that her light pink shirt and her denim jeans were wet and sticky with cherry juices.

"Eww!" squealed. "I'm gonna go wash up. Get some rest okay!

(Weird, she reminds me of Misa. Of course I'd pick that airhead over this one any day...)

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Light laid on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Breaking News!" The News Crew announced.

"Huh?"

"We now have 87 no, wait , 97 announced criminal deaths across the entire Britannian nation. All criminals are reported to have died from random hard attacks. All deaths occurred between 4:00 and 6:00 PM! Most of the criminals were holding hostages or have committed several murders! It can't be a coincidence! Could be our government is trying to s-"

*BEEP*

The broadcast stopped... it was replaced with a mere picture of the Britannian flag on the screen.


	8. Ashford

(This world... is in a worse state than I thought. If the government controls the multi media networks, then then the actions of Kira will never be known. The only thing I can do now... is confront the people directly.

I need more power. The Deathnote isn't enough to change the world this time. But where do I get such a power beyond the Deathnote? I've come to far just to give up now, so I must find a way to get this power! No matter what... the world will be changed! )

[The Next Morning]

Light down at small sheet of paper that he held in his hand.

"Ashford academy. So this is the place." Light said quietly to himself. "It's sunday so I don't have to worry about any classes today. I just need to get to get to my room and unpack without attracting any aten-"

Then, out of the corner of his eye Light saw a boy with strange looking blue hair running toward him.

"Hey!" the boy called. "I've haven't seen you here before. Who are you?"

"Umm... I'm..."

Light looked down at the small piece of paper in his hand.

"Light Yamada! He exclaimed.

"My name's Rivalz!"

"Yeah, umm, could you tell me where-"

Before he could finish Light saw Lelouch walking in his direction.

(It's him!) Light thought.

"Hold on a second." Light stammered.

Light ran toward him and Rivalz followed. Lelouch noticed them and stopped.

"Oh! Lelouch exclaimed. "You're that guy from yesterday. I had no idea you went to school here!"

"This is my first day actually. Classes are closed on Sundays right?"

"Yeah, why?

"I was gonna go unpack, but I'm not sure where the dorms are."

"I can give you a tour of the whole school if you want."

"Sounds great! Oh, and my name's Light Yamada by the way.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this Light guy?" Rivalz asked.

But Light and Lelouch were already on their way to Light's dorm.

"Aww... Rivalz Sighed.


	9. Suspicion

[12:00 noon. Light's dorm]

"Thanks for helping me unpack!"

"It's alright." Lelouch replied. "I remember my first day at Ashford."

One of Lelouch's teachers walked into the room with a manila envelope.

"Lelouch I've got some tests for you to take. I know it's Sunday but you've been out of school for weeks and it's about time you take them. We can't have you falling behind."

Lelouch's Geass power activated.

"Now is not a good time. I'll do it later."

"Very well."

The teacher walked back to his classroom.

(.... That tears it! There's something up with this guy! A normal person can't just tell his teachers to do stuff like that!)

"I've got somewhere to go off-campus but I'll be back soon." Light said while he walked out of the room.

"Alright, see you later then."


	10. Questions

[1:00 PM. Tsiumo Hotel.]

Light opened up the door to room 405 and saw Cresela sitting on the couch and watching T.V. The news about the murders were never aired again. Instead, they were airing more news about the Black Knights and their "evil" deeds.

"I need to know more about Geass!" Light demanded.

"I knew you would ask sooner or later."

Cresela picked up a book from the table next to her.

"This is a book that V.V entrusted me with. Everything, that is known about Geass is written in this book."

She handed the book to Light and then went back to watching T.V.

"It says here that Geass has many different forms." Light said about 15 minutes later.

"V.V told me that the Geass you receive depends on what your deepest desires are. I've always been interested in history and wanted to see the entire world before I died. I guess that's why my Geass allows me to travel through time so I may experience every major historic, prehistoric, or even an event that is yet to happen."

"It also states that Geass can grow stronger when it's used frequently."

"Yes, that's also true. I'm hoping that when my Geass "evolves" I'll be able to control what time I travel to."

(Okay.) Light thought. (There is a very small possibility that Lelouch might posses the power of Geass. Probably only a 1% chance, but I can't take the risk. Anyone I know could posses Geass if they're given the power. That Rivalz guy would be just as likely to have Geass as Lelouch!)

Later that evening Light was sitting in his dorm and got a clever idea. He picked up the digital voice recorder he had bought earlier and turned it on.

"Pretty long battery life for something this small." Light remarked. "But I'll have to charge it up everyday before I go to bed. I will have to leave it on all day so this will be necessary. The voice recorder will be hidden in my shirt so I can record everything that goes on that day with no one noticing. Just in case someone uses their Geass on me I'll have proof of it. This will also keep my memories from being erased. All the memories and proof I need will be on this device. I might be taking too many precautions, but anything can be expected at this point. Heh. This thing only cost five bucks and yet it's my most powerful protection from Geass."


	11. Enemies

Monday, 12:30 , Ashford Cafeteria

Rivalz sat down next to Light at the cafeteria. He noticed that Light didn't have anything on his plate.

"You're not hungry?" Rivalz asked.

"No, not really. I've been pretty nervous lately." Light replied.

Light had dark rings under his eyes. It was easy to tell that he didn't get much sleep the previous night.

For the rest of the day Light didn't say anything to anybody. After all of his classes he returned to his dorm to use the computer. Light took the Deathnote from his desk drawer and started writing down the names of any criminals he could find.

"I guess Kira has many years work to catch up on." Light said. "It's harder to find the names of criminals on the web now though. I have to rely on websites that haven't been censored by the Britannian government."

Light turned on the T.V to see if anything new has been broadcasted. All he found was some more news about the terrorist group, The Black Knights.

"Their goals... are very similar to mine. The Black Knights, their goal is to change the world. But if this keeps up the world will fall into chaos. Another world war would break out... and the world could be destroyed. Then what do you do then? Rebuilt it? No! The perfect world of Kira doesn't require war and destruction! Just the elimination of those who commit evil acts! I will, I must do everything in my power to stop them!"

After hours of trying to hack into The Black Knights database, Light finally found a hole in their firewall and received much needed information. However, the only page he was able to access on his computer was the names of the newest recruits.

"The page is updated daily." Light said proudly. "I'm not going to be able to destroy The Black Knights with this, but I can at least stop them from growing!"

While Light was busy writing the names down in the Deathnote, Lelouch was on his way to The Black Knights' headquarters.


	12. Attack

Black Knights' Headquarters

Lelouch put on his Zero Helmet and cape, then proceeded into the headquarters.

Kallen Stadtfeld, The Black Knights' strongest Knightmare pilot reported to Zero the second he walk in.

"Zero!" Kallen cried. "Thank goodness you're here! We have several reports in almost every sector of new recruits about to given their uniforms dropped dead on the spot!"

(What?!) Zero thought.

"K-Kallen you better be serious?!"

"I am! They sent me photos of the bodies as proof! I'm going down there!"

"No, Kallen! You mustn't go there! You could die with them, there could be someone in the base that's doing this!"

"How could someone kill them. They weren't shot they dropped dead on the ground! I'm going.

Kallen ran to sector-B where the murders took place, but Zero stayed behind.

"Is this Britannia' work?" Zero said to himself. "Could it be some kind of chemical or toxin?! No. Those people hadn't received there badges or uniforms yet when they were killed. There would be no way of knowing they were Black Knight soldiers. .......... Unless. They hacked into our computer database! We keep record of all recent Black Knight recruits, but that information was never made public on the web, it's in a private channel! Britannia has control of all the online networks! Who else could have done it but them?! This is our chance. Our chance to turn the public against Britannia. If they find out that Britannia has resulted to these measures, they will see sighs of weakness! Then we'll be one step closer..."

"Zero!" Diethard called from behind him. "Should we make this information public?"

"We'll do more than that!" Zero said in rage as he pounded his fist on a desk. "Tell Kallen to get the Guren ready."


	13. Kira

Pendragon, 7:00 PM.

"Welcome everyone! A man dressed in a long, fancy robe announced. "To the celebration of another year of Britannian rule! I would like to make a request to everyone gathered here today. Please be patient, we will hear Emperor Charles speak to us shortly."

The festivities begun as lights from multiple buildings lit up. The full moon glistened in the sky. It was a near perfect night. People were happy and excited for what the Empire would bring to them next year. Everything was going perfectly. But then, zooming down the main streets of Pendragon a bright red Knightmare approached the the gardens where the celebration was taking place. The Knightmare was none other than the Guren mk. 2, the Knightmare that Kallen Kozuki piloted. The Guren made a screeching halt when it reached the gardens. Zero stood on top of the Guren's head as he spoke to the crowd."

"Britannia! We demand answers! is it true that you attempted to sabotage The Black Knights by killing our-"

"Britannia is not responsible for the deaths of your men. Said an unknown voice. In fact I am Japanese."

"Did he just say "Japanese?" A man in the crowd said.

"The one who killed your new recruits... was myself!

(A single man?!) Zero thought. (Impossible...)

"Who are you?!" Zero demanded. "And is what you say the truth?!"

"Yes, I am the one who killed them, but I have good reasons!"

"And what are those reasons?!" Zero cried once again.

"Your people have selfish motives. You wish to demolish this incredible world and recreate it! I on the other hand, have the power to make the world a better place without war and destruction. You want to change the world? Than simply get rid of the people who challenge the world's peace! I will now demonstrate what this power is!"

A man with a long red and black cape with black boots jumped down from a building onto the Guren, next to Zero. On the cape there was a picture of what seemed to be a large bird with the Earth in it's two talons. He also wore a mask that was apparently designed to look like Zero's mask, but this mask was red and had spikes coming out the sides instead of on the top.

"You there!" The man pointed at a group of people standing near the Guren holding guns up at him. "Your gang has beaten and murdered countless people. You also steal and deceive others for money. Now in front of everyone, let judgment be struck upon you!"

The man raised his hand to the sky, and immediately all members of the gang had a heart attack and died.

"This is the power that I posses. Doers of evil, fear me! Victims of evil, have none! For I am Kira, the one who will bring justice to this evil world!


	14. L

Cresela was running desperately to the Tsiumo Hotel. There were four men chasing after her with pistols and knifes. There was no way she could out run them.

"Hey!" One of the men shouted. "You're paying for that refrain!"

"I'm sorry Light but I can't do this. Cresela said to herself.

She tried to activate her Geass but as soon as she did she felt an enormous surge of energy pass through her. She drooped to the ground unable to bear the pain. The men caught up and pointed there guns down at her. Cresela turned around to face them. Both of her eyes shined a blinding dark red light.

"Ahhhhh!" All the men screamed as they ran away.

"Wh-wha? Cresela stumbled to her feet.

Cresela began to walk home unaware that her eyes were still shining. At the entrance of the hotel, stood V.V

"Hello, Cresela." He said. "I see you've finally reached that point."

Startled by the sight of V.V she tripped and fell on her knees.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Cresela mangaged to say.

V.V held up a mirror. Cresela saw her eyes were glowing a dark red.

"Ahh!" Cresela gasped. "What does this mean?"

"Your Geass has evolved." V.V replied. "Now you should finally be able to visit any time you wish.

V.V made a nasty grin.

"Really, you mean it?" Cresela stood up and got excited again.

"You do remember our contract do you not?" V.V reminded.

"Contract? Oh, yeah! You wanted me to-"

"But that contract has been put on hold." V.V interrupted. "For now at least. You know about Kira don't you?

"Of course I do! He made his speech about creating his perfect world at that festival. The crowd got excited, but then he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Since then there's been a bunch of criminal death's, as well as those in the military who killed Elevens with no good reason. ..... You want him dead don't you?"

"Correct. Emperor Charles wants Kira dead at all costs, the only problem is the fact that he hasn't appeared to the public since his introduction at Pendragon. Now he's hiding in the shadows killing people one after another. What I need you to do is go back in time to find the only person that can stop Kira, and bring him here."

"Who is it?" Cresela asked.

"He goes by the name of L."


	15. Laziness

Cresela emerged from a huge ball of red light. She was unsteady on her feet but soon adjusted.

"Phew. good thing I ended up here."

Cresela walked out of the dirty alley and saw a much changed world.

"Japan, 2007." She said to herself. "It's so... different. Oh, wait! I almost forgot.

Cresela's eyes were still shining red.

"It really sucks that I can't turn this off!" She groaned. "But at least I've got these.

She reached into her jeans pocket and took out a box. Inside was two colored contact lenses. She popped them into her eyes and the flashing stopped. Her eyes were bright green again just like they were before.

"Okay. V.V told me to find this L guy and bring him back to her. Seems easy enough. She told me he has an idea of who Kira is so I guess he's pretty important. Apparently there is someone in this neighborhood who knows where he is too. But she also told me L was killed by Kira in the end so what if it happens again? Oh well.

Cresela went door to door asking if people knew where L was... sadly nobody knew. She kept trying for hours and it soon grew dark outside.

"I'm exhausted. I'll keep searching tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep."

Cresela came across a large hotel building that night. She looked up and smiled.

"What do you know? It's the Tsiumo Hotel in the same spot. Well... they do have good service. I guess I could stay the night again.

She ran inside to book a room. She was told her room number was 303. She walked down the halls and up the steps to get there, but by the time she reached the fifth floor she was exhausted. She was so tired that she accidently walked over to the door for room 304. A man walked out of the room before she tried to open it it.

"Oh, silly me! Sorry sir, I just-"

She stopped talking when she realized the man before her was L himself.


	16. Bait

Cresela looked up in awe. The man had long black hair and wore a white T-shirt that appeared to have coffee stains in it. He also wore a pair of jeans, but wore no shoes.

(This guy...) Cresela thought.

"Oh. I didn't see you there." L said without looking at her. Then he walked off without saying goodbye.

Cresela looked at picture V.V gave her. Yep that's him without a doubt. She followed him to a restaurant next to the hotel. L ordered a huge ice cream sundae with a cherry on top. All Cresela wanted was a cup of cherries, she got them for free.

She gobbled up all of the cherries in about a minute. Afterwards she glanced over at L who was sitting at the table next to her. She noticed that he was already finished with his ice cream. The only thing he hadn't eaten was the cherry.

"You're not gonna eat that cherry right?" Cresela asked.

"Of course I am!" L answered immediately. "It's the best part!"

"Yeah, I know!" Cresela exclaimed.

L and Cresela started having a strange conversation about sweets. Cresela kept bringing up cherries while L mentioned countless types of foods. It even shocked Cresela.

"I never asked what your name is." Cresela said. "My name's Cresela, what's yours?

"My name is Ryuzaki. It was a pleasure talking to you.

(Wait a second.) Cresela thought. (Ryuzaki? That has to be a fake name or something, there's no other explanation!)

L walked out of the restaurant, but Cresela ran after him.

"Wait!" she called.

L turned around quickly.

"Come to my hotel home with me. There's something _special _that I want to give you." She said with a sexy smile.

"Oh!" L answered in a happy tone.

(Gotcha!)


	17. Capture

Tsiumo Hotel, 7:00 PM.

L followed Cresela to her hotel room. When they reached room 303 Cresela took out a silver key and opened the door. She shut it hard behind her and made sure it was closed all the way.

(I've got him now!) She thought to herself. (I feel kin of bad doing this but I don't really have a choice.)

"So..." L mumbled.

Before he could finish she grabbed L and pushed him to the floor. L rubbed his head in confusion and looked up to Cresela's eyes flashing red.

"Impossible!" L cried.

"Don't worry this is nothing personal. I actually kind of like you, but this is my mission and I mustn't fail."

Then red light swallowed them both. First L, then Cresela.

They awoke at the feet of V.V inside Cresela's hotel room at the Tsiumo Hotel. L looked up and saw the strange looking boy with amazingly long blonde hair. He stared at him in disbelief.

"What's going on?" L asked with his eyes wide open.

"Were going to ask you some questions that I know you have the answers to. If you refuse to answer than your life will be cut short." V.V said with a large knife in his hands. "First question, how does Kira kill?"

L stood up at scratched his head.

"Well. We've been investigating for some time and found that Higuchi, Kyousuke was using a black notebook called The Deathnote. If you write someone's name into the Deathnote the person dies. You also have to be thinking of the person's face while you write the name or there will be no effect. We never tested it, but it's all the proof we need. Besides we know that Higuchi killed criminals with it acting as Kira. However, we do not believe that Higuchi was the original Kira."

"Second question. As of now who do you suspect of being Kira?"

"As of now the only suspect possible is Light Yagami."

"Does he look something like this?" V.V asked as she held a picture with a caption on it that said -Light Yamada-.

"Yes, that's him. But why is the picture labeled with Light Yamada?

"We believe he changed him name." V.V replied.

Cresela gulped.

(There's no way Light could be Kira.) Cresela thought. (Right?)

"Third Question. Will you help us capture Kira?"

"I will do everything in my power to put an end to his actions." L said firmly.


	18. Physics

[The Next Day]

Light was walking slowly down the halls, not at all eager to get to class. He walked into class late again and sat in his desk. Light looked up to see a man with his back turned to the class. He appeared to be writing something on the board. He turned to the class and moved away from the board. He wrote down, Mr. Hideki on the board.

(Wait a minute!) Light thought.

Light looked up to see L standing right in front of him.

(What?! L's dead! No one can come back to life... right?! What is he doing here?! The only way he could possibly-)

"....Cresela." Light mumbled out load.

"Hello class." L (Mr. Hideki) said. "I'm your new physics teacher, Mr. Hideki. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

L picked up a cup of coffee from his desk and gave it sip. He had a weird expression on his face while he drank it. He took six packets of sugar from his pocket and poured all the sugar into his coffee.

"Ahh. Much better." L sighed.

(I see he hasn't changed.) Light thought.

The whole class stared at L oddly until another student walked into the room late. The whole class then directed their attention to her.

"Sorry I'm late." The girl said. I'm new here so I got lost and-"

"It's fine. Just sit in any seat then." L replied.

The girl sat down next to Light. She had two black ponytails and red glasses. She wore a black dress and red high-heals. She tapped on Light's shoulder and took off her glasses and lifted up her black wig revealing her blonde hair.

"Cresela?" Light whispered.


	19. Blood

3:30 PM. Light's dorm

"What are you doing here?!" Light demanded.

"I was bored." Cresela replied. "I'm also interested in that l character. He's-"

"How do you know who L is?" Light said smirking.

"Opps. You got me! So I might as well tell you, right?

"Yeah... sure." Light replied.

"Okay. V.V, the one who gave me my Geass. Told me that my Geass evolved or something so now I can go to any time that I want to now! But he said I had to go back in time to find this guy L because he has an idea of who Kira is. So I took L to this time so he could catch Kira here. And L claims that Kira is-"

"Me." Light interrupted. "I am Kira Cresela. Do you know how I kill?"

"L said you use a notebook to kill people. It's called the Deathnote right?"

"That's correct." Light replied. "He's told you much."

Light took out the Deathnote from his drawer.

"I'm sorry." Light said.

Cresela quickly pulled a gun from her dress and shot Light's hand. Light grabbed his hand. It was dripping with blood. He almost fell over, but he caught himself.

"Urgh! Light cried. "Cresela, you idiot! Who do you think you're shooting?!"

Cresela shot his other hand and Light fell onto his bed. Blood stained his shirt and his bed sheets.

"I like you Light, but not what you are doing." Cresela said firmly. "I'll put and end to Kira right here!"


	20. Execution

Light laid on the bed feeling hopelessly. He felt as if life was being drained from him. He losing more blood every second.

"Cresela..." He moaned. "Please. I can't die. If I do the world is-"

"Shut up!" She screamed.

Tears were pouring from Cresela's eyes. Her hand's kept shaking, she couldn't make them stop.

"You don't understand, Cresela!" Light said with his remaining breath. "Kira is righteous. Kira is needed. Kira can create the perfect world that everyone wants. You're prepared to betray everyone by killing me....?"

"You! Your the one who's greedy! Forcing you're ideas on others like this! My actions right now will save this world! I'll see you again someday. After all, were both murderers. We can comfort each other in-"

"No! I can't go anywhere when I die Cresela! Because, I-"

*Bang*

Cresela fired the bullet that changed the fate of Britannia and the entire world.


	21. Evidence

L walked into Light's dorm. Everything was normal. The room was spotless and Light was no where in sight. L approached a small camera that was hidden in a dark corner of the room. He took a tape out of the camera and took it to the Tsiumo Hotel. L walked into room 405 and saw V.V sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"You're here with the tape?" V.V asked.

"Yes." L replied. "We'll be able to observe everything Light did today, in his room and in class."

"You installed camera's in the classrooms as well?" V.V said in awe. "You've really outdone yourself L."

"First, let's observe the tape from the camera in Light's room."

L put the tape in the VCR and sat on the couch with a bowl of ice cream. He started eating as soon as the tape started to play.

Then, they saw everything. They saw Light take out the Deathnote and attempt to kill Cresela. They saw Cresela shoot Light's hands. And most importantly they saw the execution of Kira.

L dropped his spoon when he saw the final bullet enter Light's heart.

"So that's that." L sighed. "Light Yamada, Light Yagami, Kira, is dead."

"Incredible." V.V said. "Not only did you find a likely suspect, but you've proven him guilty and had him executed in less than three days. You're quite the detective. I'll make sure Charles hears about this."

They watched the rest of the tape. It showed Cresela putting the body in a bag and taking it out of the school.

"She must have gone to bury the body." L suggested.

"I see." V.V answered. "So I guess that means this case is closed?"

"Indeed."


	22. Resurrection

3 months later...

After the death of Kira things started to quite down in Area 11 and the rest of the still expanding Britannian empire. Kira was a thing of the past to most people and he was nearly forgotten.

Lelouch plopped onto his bed and took off his mask and cape. He was completely exhausted. The Black Knights recruits were no longer being killed by 'Kira' but the fact that Kira essentially vanished into thin air bothered him. He felt stupid even thinking about Kira, but he couldn't stop thinking about the events that happened three months before. Regardless, Lelouch turned on the T.V to watch the news.

"This Joseph Paterson for the 11-o'clock news. I'm standing outside the great Britannian Trade Building where The Black Knights are holding hostages. There are snipers on all sides of the building, so If we get too close we will be shot at. We apologize for the dis-convinence this may cause our viewers. We will try our best to give you updates when they're received."

"Wow." Lelouch remarked . "I can't believe we captured this place so easily. If things continue like this we can begin making demands in return for the hostages."

Then Lelouch's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"That's!"

Lelouch stared at the T.V to see a man dressed in red with a black and red cape stood on top of the trade building. He had a mask much like Zero's, with spikes coming out the sides. On the man's cape was a design of a bird with the Earth in it's two talons. The man was without a doubt, Kira. The forgotten threat from long ago returned unexpectedly late.

Kira raised his hand to the sky and all of the snipers fell off of the building and died.

"Ugh!" Lelouch groaned.

All the hostages ran out of the building and Britannian military forces rushed inside.

"This just in!" The reporter on the screen yelled. "The hostages are coming outside! What happened in there?!"

Kira jumped down from the trade building and landed on the news truck.

"People of the world!" Kira announced in a muffled voice.

Two soldiers tried to grab the camera from the reporter, but they took a step back when they remembered Kira's powers.

"I'm warning you." Kira reminded. "If anyone tries to cancel this broadcast they will be killed without hesitation."

"It can't really be him? Can it?!" Lelouch cried.

"I have returned!" Kira yelled passionately. "And starting today, the perfect world of Kira will continue to be built. I advise that the military stays out of my path. I have shown you my powers on multiple occasions, so you know what will happen if you get involved in this. Instead of fighting against me, please stand aside, I guarantee all who do will be spared!"

Lelouch put his mask back on and jumped out the window.


	23. Pursuit

Lelouch was running as fast as he could, trying to reach the trade building in time. But the fierce winds kept pushing him backward.

"Stupid cape!" Lelouch yelled when he ripped it off and threw it into the air.

Other Black Knights were also rushing to the trade building to assassinate Kira. Kallen led them in her Guren as they raced to the trade building. On the way there they found Zero slouching and gasping for air.

"Zero!" Kallen called from her Knightmare. The Guren reached out it's hand. "Get on!"

Kira was still standing on the news truck when he saw the Black Knights approaching him. He nearly fell off the truck when he saw the Guren leading them.

"Kira." Zero said on top of the Guren. "We meet again. I see you haven't changed."

"Zero, come no further! If you do, you and all your soldiers will be killed."

"Then go ahead and kill us!" Zero commanded. "We would rather die than obey your orders!"

(Zero, you better know what you're doing.) Kallen thought.

"..............."

Kira said nothing. Instead he slowly lifted his hand to his helmet and pressed a small button.

The trade building exploded in a fiery blaze. Ruble flew into the air and nearly crushed the civilians fleeing from the scene. The Britannian military also fled along with The Black Knights. Only the Guren and Zero stayed behind to capture Kira. But when the smoke cleared Kira was no where in sight.


	24. Secret

Later that night

Kira ran through the woods for miles. Eventually Kira came across a well lit cabin in the middle of the woods.

There was a boy living in the cabin. He was watching a news program about The Britannian Trade Building blowing up and the appearance of Kira and Zero.

Then all of a sudden Kira walked into the cabin and towards the boy. Kira sat down in a chair next to the boy and took off his cape.

"I didn't think you would come back alive Cresela." The boy said.

"Believe me, I didn't either." Kira said as he took off his helmet.

Under the helmet was indeed, Cresela. She was posing as Kira the entire time.

"Tell me Light." Cresela said. "How did you cause the death's of all those soldiers?"

"It's simple." Light answered. "I can set the time a person dies with the Death Note. He held up the notebook so she could see it. "See, I can even write how I want them to die."

"Amazing." Cresela said in awe. "How come I can't carry it around with me when I'm acting as Kira? Wouldn't that be more convenient?"

"We can't risk the Death Note being discovered." Light reminded. "If they steal the Death Note I'm done for.

"... We make a great team!" Cresela exclaimed. "As long as were together we can do anything!" Cresela jumped with her hands in the air.

"Yeah, If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have made it this far." Light admitted.

"But, wasn't faking your death a bit extreme? We could have-"

"It was absolutely necessary." Light said calmly. "Now that L and V.V think I'm dead and this new Kira is a copycat using the same Death Note that I used, the identity of Kira is unknown once again."


	25. Analysis

Pendragon, Inside the Imperial Palace

L was sitting in a fancy throne-like chair. He was watching a recording of that night's news broadcast over and over again.

Emperor Charles Vi Britannia sat by his side, watching the tapes with him, slowly growing impatient.

"L!" The large man shouted. "You've been at this for hours and found no clues. Now, let me hear your final deduction. Is this the same Kira as before?!

L turned off the T.V and turned to the Emperor to answer him.

"I don't know." He said calmly. "If our information about the Death Note is true, then Kira cannot kill someone without writing their name in the notebook. However, during the investigation we learned that Kira can set the time of death as he pleases and can also control how they die. The Kira we saw tonight didn't write anything into the notebook. There is still the possibility that he hid the notebook in his clothes and wrote name's down without being seen. But I find it much more likely that the time of death was set before Kira even showed up. We don't have enough information to know if he's the _REAL_ Kira, but that's not what we need to worry about. The only thing we should be focusing on is stopping this person who claims to be Kira. Then if the murders stop, he's the real Kira. If they don't, then the real Kira is still out there."

"I see..." The Emperor muttered. "We will put all investigation on hold until Kira appears again. When he does, we'll capture him!"

"Okay then." L said.

L curled up onto the huge chair he was sitting in and adopted his odd sitting position, with his hands on his knees. He then started softly biting his fingernail.

"L, would it kill you to sit normally."

"I don't know, do you want to catch Kira?"

"Yes, that's why you're here!"

"Then I suggest that you stay out of my business."


	26. Obstacle

The next day

Cresela got out of her bed in the small, cozy room in the cabin. She walked into the living room and found Light, fast asleep, sitting in a chair at the computer. The computer was still on, and the Death Note was still open on his lap.

"Light!" Cresela gasped.

Light slowly opened his eyes and turned toward her, still slouching in the chair.

"You stayed up all night again?!"

"Cresela. You know that if I don't, then I won't be able to kill criminals fast enough. I have to make up for the years that I lost since I was taken to this time period.

"But were not making any progress! Britannia is a huge nation were thousands of crimes are committed every day, and that's just the stuff made public! And did you know that Britannia's population has increased by 30% over the last two years?! That's a lot of people, Light! A lot of people, a lot of criminals!

"Changing Britannia into a better nation isn't my only goal, Cresela. My goal is to spread the rule of Kira across the entire world and change it for the better."

"I know that!" Cresela snapped. "Why do you think I decided to help you in the first place?!"

Light picked up a remote from the top of his computer monitor and turned on the Television that he moved so that it faced toward him.

On the T.V was more news about The Black Knights on almost every channel.

"This guy..." Light mumbled to himself. "... Constantly remains an obstacle."

"Are you talking about Zero?" Cresela asked.

"Yes. There are many people in Area 11 and the rest of the world that support Zero and believe what he is doing is just. So obviously if Kira is killing Zero's men they won't like him very much. In turn, the only solution is to kill Zero. Then, once they find out that Kira killed Zero, I will be more feared and gain more attention from civilians and government officials from around the globe."

"But if you plan on killing Zero with the Death Note you'll have to find out who's under that mask."

"That's what I plan to do. That's why I'm-"

Light was interrupted by the sound of roaring winds coming from outside. He ran to the windows and drew the curtains to see a strange creature with large wings, perched on top of a nearby tree.

"I believe I can help you with that." The creature mumbled.


	27. Eyes

"...Ryuk?! No... that's impossible."

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Light Yagami?" The creature said in an intimidating voice.

"You really are Ryuk... aren't you?"

The creature opened Light's window and crawled inside of the small wood cabin. It stared at Light with it's big red eyes and turned to look at Cresela who was standing next to him.

"It's been years Light, but it seems you haven't aged at all? Why is that?"

"It's hard to explain. This girl standing beside me has a strange power called Geass that comes in many different verities. Hers just happens to control the flow of time and allow her to pass through it. She brought me to this time period by mistake. I know it's hard to understand... it defies all logic."

"Time travel huh? That's... interesting!"

Light took a deep breath and turned to Cresela.

"I need you... to be my eyes Cresela."

"What're talking about Light? You want me to be your _eyes_?

"You know Light. If what you said about that Geass crap is true, that girl over there, could just go back in time to get Misa and bring here just like she did you right? Misa already has the Shinigami eyes!"

"What are you two talking about?!" Cresela demanded.

"Misa is too risky to use. If L saw her he would know right way who she was. L already had strong suspicions of Misa being the second Kira before he died! Using Misa is just what he wants me to do!"

"Who's Misa?!" Cresela screamed into Light's ear.

"Oww!" He yelped when he jumped out of his chair.

Light staggered to his feet while holding his ear with both of his hands.

"She's... she _was_ my accomplice during my first battle with L. She proved to be quite useful to me, her emotions made her so easy to control."

"I see..." Cresela replied, looking down at her feet. "Now, about these eyes..."

"Ryuk, please explain the Shinigami eyes to Cresela."

"Alright then. You see, a Shinigami's eyes is what separates a Shinigami from a human. They allow us to see the name and lifespan of humans about their faces when we look at them. It is very useful when you need to find out someone's name that cannot be found in any database, such as L's name for example which still remains a mystery to this day."

"Okay....?"

"I can give you this power, but it won't come without a price."

"What do you mean? Like a hundred dollars?"

Ryuk let out a horribly scratchy laugh and started rolling on the floor.

"No. Heh heh! Absolutely not, I have no interest in your money! It wouldn't do me any good, besides only humans who own Death Notes and other Shinigami can see me so what would I buy?! No, what I want is half of your remaining lifespan!"


	28. Plans

"My lifespan...?"

"Yes, let's say you were to live for twenty more years. After getting the eyes you would only live for ten more years."

Light put his hand on Cresela's shoulders.

"Cresela, you having the Shinigami eyes is crucial to my plan. It is the only way I can kill L and Zero. I can even kill V.V!"

"...Light."

"Do you want to be controlled by him forever?! Wouldn't you rather life a happy life by Kira's side when I conquer the world?! It's the only way that you and the rest of the world's people will ever find happiness. Cresela, by sacrificing half of your life you will save billions of others."

"...Light I-"

"Please, if you-"

"I will! I'll do it, Light! I want the Shinigami eyes!"

(Good... just as planned..."

"Well Ryuk? What're you waiting for? Give me the eyes!

"Heh heh. Alright then if you really want them... just know what your getting yourself into."

("Yes!") Light thought. ("I've done it! Cresela, now you are the ultimate human! You posses the power of the Shinigami and the power of Geass! Nothing can stop me now! Not Zero, not L, nobody!")

Cresela opened her eyes. They glowed a dark and bloody red. She looked around and saw Light's name and lifespan floating above his head. She turned to Ryuk and saw nothing.

"Why can't I see your lifespan Ryuk?"

"Well, you can't kill a Shinigami. At least not with the Death Note. We don't have a Death-Date anyway. Every time I kill a human with a Death Note their lifespan is added to mine. Also, thanks to you, my lifespan just increased by... well I can't tell you, it's against the rules..."

Cresela turned away from Ryuk and looked at Light.

"Now, tell me your plan Light what exactly do you want me to do with these eyes?

"Your going to join the Black Knights. They're very desperate for recruits because people are afraid to join after the incident at the trade building. As long as you pass the physicals you'll be fine.

"I'm assuming you want me to try and get close to Zero."

"Exactly." Light confirmed. "All you need to do is get a glance at Zero's face and find out his name by using your new Shinigami eyes. After you tell me his name, I'll take care of the rest."

"Wait a minute, Light. I won't be able to get close to Zero if he's in the frontline of battle all the time. There's no way they would let a newly recruited solider pilot a Knightmare frame!"

"There's a women named Ayame Ayano who registered as a Knightmare Frame pilot yesterday. The Black Knights are expecting here at their headquarters tomorrow to meet her. She has a very good reputation as a pilot and used to fight with the Britannian military, but after her Knightmare supposedly was shot down and sent plummeting into the ocean five years ago nobody has seen her since."

Light reached out and handed Cresela a photo of Ayame. She started at it in an awkward expression.

"She has glasses, short and spiky brown hair, and... eww!"

"What is it?!"

"She wears waaay too much lipstick! And that eyeliner makes her look like a total-"

"Oh, shut up!" Light snapped. "Is she really that bad?! I've seen you put on that disguise at Ashford you should be able to handle this perfectly!"

"But she's so-"

"I don't wanna hear it! This is important and you only have until tomorrow so you better start trying on wigs!"

"You want me to dress up as _her_?!"

"Oh, please I remember your disguise at Ashford this should be no problem for you."

"Argh!" Cresela grunted.

She stomped into a small room and opened a tiny box fully of colorful wigs.

"She must be a handful." Ryuk groaned.

"And to think she just lost half of her remaining lifespan and she's worried about how she's gonna look, sheesh."


	29. Silence

The next day at The Black Knights' headquarters

"Ugh! This is so lame! Why is Zero making me interview this Ayame Ayano chic for 'em?"

"Stop complaining, Tamaki. Just follow orders and the interview will be over in no time." Kallen insisted.

"Oh, shut up! Don't you have something else to do-"

Before he could finish Ayame Ayano burst into the small room Kallen and Tamaki were sitting in. Kallen and Tamaki both jumped out of their chairs with the eyes suddenly wide open.

"Ayame Ayano I presume...?" Kallen said nervously.

"Uh..." Cresela blushed "Yes of course, Ayame Ayano at your service!"

"Yes, this going great!" Light exclaimed with a grin. "I'm glad I was able to bug her jacket without her knowing. Now if anything goes wrong I might be able to step in!"

Ryuk snickered in the corner just quietly enough so Light wouldn't hear him.

"Alright then!" Tamaki said pulling a chair near him to sit on. "Let's get down to business! Why on Earth would you come to us, The Black Knights, instead of serving your homeland Britannia?"

"Umm...well I think what Britannia is doing now is wrong. And I uh..."

(Come on Cresela, remember what we rehearsed!)

"I want help The Black Knights make the world a better place!"

Tamaki just sat there and stared at Cresela. He started to snicker.

(Oh no! We're done for!)

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me! Uniforms are in the back!" Tamaki pointed over to glass doors behind them and walked away.

"Tamaki!" Kallen yelled chasing after him.

(Yes! I did it. Light said everything should be smooth sailing from here on! I just can't blow my cover! I won't let you down I promise!)

"Whew." Light sighed wiping his forehead. Thank god that man Tamaki is so laid back..."

Ryuk held back his laughter but was still rolling on the floor in tears...

The Next Day...

"And that's all you need to know about the operation, Ayame." Kallen said handing Cresela some blueprints.

"I see..." Cresela said examining what she was given. "So my unit needs to destroy this Lighthouse by breaking the supports on the inside to make it collapse. This way...the ships won't be able to deliver the supplies to their soldiers that your unit will be fighting."

"Exactly, Kallen confirmed. Also, I'm sorry to say but your unit will only be using Sutherlands we have gathered."

"I understand...it will not be a problem."

"Good." Kallen replied.

Kallen reached out and gave Cresela the key to her Sutherland and left her alone. She reached around her neck to grab a key hanging from a necklace to open a door marked "Restricted". Kallen opened the door to find that the room was almost completely empty, only a purple couch, a wooden table and large television were in the room. She sat down next to C.C who was sitting on the couch watching old cartoons.

"Ugh, I hate working with newbies!" She whined.

No answer.

"Hello?...C.C?"

"Where's Zero?" C.C whispered.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He said he was going outside to get some air but that was hours ago...where is he?"

"C.C...I. I've never seen you like this before-"

Kallen was cut off by C.C turning off the T.V. Neither Kallen nor C.C said a word.

"C.C...There's something I have to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Who is Zero? Who is underneath the mask? You have to know, I know you do. Please tell me!"

"Kallen I-"

C.C was shocked to see tears forming in Kallen's eyes.

"Al-Alright...Kallen. Listen...Zero...he's-


	30. Spontaneous

"Lelouch."

"W-what? But h-he's..."

C.C jumped up from the couch suddenly realizing what she had done.

"K-kallen, you can't let anyone know about his identity! If word gets out then the Black Knights..."

"Lelouch Lamerouge is Zero?" Kallen said with her eyes wide open. That can't be. Lelouch he-no it's...!"

Kallen's sweat dripped onto the shining white floor. She jolted out of the restricted room and ran out of the base. C.C got up to chase after her but realized it was no use to try and stop her and laid back on the couch. Kallen made it outside she looked around vigorously. Running around hopelessly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Lelouch! Lelouch! Where are you? Is it true? Are-"

Kallen cringed as she felt something cold poke her back. She turned around to see Zero, unmasked. Lelouch was staring right at her pointing a gun to her back.

"Kallen Kozuki...just who I was looking for..." Lelouch said in his serious tone.

"L-Leouch, C.C told me everythi-"

"I already know. I have C.C's room bugged just incase someone tries to kidnap her or something like...this happens. I didn't think she would act without thinking like that, but I suppose it's my fault for not keeping a close eye on her."

Kallen let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you seem fine with me knowing that you're Zero. I guess we can just forget that this ever happened..."

Kallen turned around to look Lelouch in the eyes.

"Right...?"

"I'm afraid not...absolutely everyone who knows of my identity have been eliminated. In this situation especially, no one can know of my identity."

"B-but Lelouch C.C knows you're Zero...what about her?-"

"It would be difficult to explain, let's just say C.C isn't as easy to _eliminate_ as everyone else."

Lelouch jabbed the gun to Kallen's heart. A single tear dripped from his left eyes as his finger slowly pulled the trigger.

"Goodbye, forever Kallen Kozaki, simply put, you were a valuable ally. ...But maybe something more...I'm sorry it has to end this way...!"

Kallen fell to the ground, dying, but forced her eyes open to see Lelouch's face one last time...and smiled.

Lelouch stood over the smiling Kallen and looked to the sky...

"Is this what you want, Kira? Is you're ultimate goal? To take everything away from me?

He clenched his fists and fell on his knees.

"Kallen, I'll be joining you soon...Kira and I will die, **tonight**!"


End file.
